humansciencefandomcom-20200214-history
Benefits of Living a Life Response-oriented Life
Life response is the phenomenon where sudden good fortune comes your way due to shifts in one's consciousness within. For example, when a challenging situation arises, instead of being skeptical, cynical, or vindictive, you look on the bright, optimistic, positive side of things, which quickly attracts a spate of good news thereafter. There are many inner and outer behaviors that elicit such miracle-like results – such as overcoming a negative attitude, focusing one's intention to accomplish a thing; even taking to higher levels of cleanliness and orderliness. In addition, as a result of having these miracle-like experiences, your view of life begins to change. If you then orient yourself around this new understanding, you begin to live a very different sort of existence -- one that I call a "New Way of Living." Here are several benefits- You constantly attract good fortune. It descends on you suddenly; and from seemingly out of nowhere. It unfolds as a miracle-like experience. It often comes without making any outer effort. Whatever you want to achieve quickly comes to pass. Life continuously cooperates with your efforts. Everything tends to work out. You attract vast success, wealth, health and well-being. You are able to control the outer life from within (this is key!) Routine life becomes thrilling existence. You are energized to no end. Joy and Delight of being is your normal state of being. Difficulties tend to quickly dissipate; often turning into vast opportunities. There is a continuous sense of calm and well-being. You are continuously in harmony with the unfolding of life. You constantly have the knowledge of what to do; and what not to do. Whenever you take action, it tends to result in success. Your relations with others are harmonious and joyful. You constantly look out for others; you are selfless and self-giving. People are attracted to you, and want to be nearer to you. Everything and everyone you are in contact, tend to make progress. You have a deep faith that all will work out -- and it usually does. You have profound insights into and a comprehensive knowledge of how life works. You perceive your deepest purpose in life. You have a profound understanding of the meaning of life. Your days constantly unfold like a miracle. Every day is occasion for great inner and outer discovery. You are able to create the greatest results with the least effort in the shortest period of time. You are constantly growing and evolving as a person. You are able to think for yourself -- without being influenced by the herd. Your inner orientation consistently reveals the truth of things. Your days are filled with illuminations, intuitions and revelations of knowledge. You feel a deep connection to the universe and the spiritual Reality. You feel connected to your True Self and Soul. You perceive how your own life fits into the wider, universal scheme of things. Your existence is very different from anything known before. You are the Master of your life. You are the pioneer and harbinger of a New Way of Living. Category:Life Response Category:The Secret Category:Accomplishment